The present invention relates to cable management devices and methods for telecommunications cables.
In telecommunications infrastructure installations, equipment for switching, cross-connecting and inter-connecting a variety of devices are used. Much of these devices are installed in telecommunications equipment racks to permit organized, high-density installations to be achieved in limited space available for equipment. Due to the increasing demand for telecommunications system capacity, it is desirable to increase the density of connections within a given space that can be achieved. Commensurate with the demand for increased capacity from the same installation footprint is a desire to improve the organization and handling of the cables used to link the equipment within the installation and the outside plant and facilities cables.
One approach to increasing system capacity within an installation is the use of higher speed, higher capacity telecommunications cables, whether copper or optical fiber. These higher speed, higher capacity cables require that more strict minimum bend radius protections are in place to maintain data flow. Improvements to the ability of the equipment within a telecommunications installation to provide bend radius protection are desirable.
The present invention concerns cable management devices and methods. In one preferred embodiment, the devices are mounted to a rack for managing cables extending to and from equipment on the rack. Equipment is mounted to the rack and extends across the width of the rack. Cables from the equipment extend vertically downwardly in one preferred embodiment. A fanning tray directs the vertical cables to one or more vertical cable guides. The rack includes cable slack management devices. The rack also includes termination locations for terminating the cables and for connecting the cables to other cables. In one preferred embodiment, cable slack storage locations and the termination locations are located in slideable drawers.
The present invention relates to an optical fiber cable management panel including a drawer assembly including a chassis and a drawer wherein the drawer is slidably mounted within the chassis. The drawer assembly defines a storage interior and a first cable access entry to permit optical fiber cable to enter into the storage interior. A cable radius limiter is slidably mounted relative to the drawer assembly. A releasable lock allows selective release of the cable radius limiter for releasing slack at a desired time. The preferred drawer assembly can be mounted to a rack with other drawers or other equipment. The preferred drawer assembly also includes a second cable radius limiter which moves in a synchronized manner with the drawer to manage cables at the first cable access entry point.
The present invention also relates to an optical fiber cable management panel including a drawer assembly including a chassis and a drawer wherein the drawer is slidably mounted within the chassis. The drawer assembly defines a storage interior and a first cable access entry to permit optical fiber cable to enter into the storage interior. A slidable termination panel is positioned within the storage interior. This slidable panel slides vertically when the drawer is positioned out of the chassis. Slidable mounts mount the panel and include two slide mechanisms on opposite ends of the panel. The preferred mounts include locks for retaining the panel in the closed, or down position. The preferred drawer assembly can be mounted to a rack with other drawers or other equipment. The preferred drawer assembly also includes a cable radius limiter which moves in a synchronized manner with the drawer to manage cables at the first cable access entry point.
The present invention further relates to a fanning tray for receiving cables extending in a vertical direction. The fanning tray directs cables from the vertical direction to the horizontal direction. The fanning tray can be mounted on a rack for receiving cables extending downwardly from equipment mounted on the rack above the fanning tray. Cables can be extended horizontally through the fanning tray toward side exits and vertical cable guides for directing the cables to other locations on the rack, or to other racks.
One preferred fanning tray includes hinges for hingedly mounting to the rack to allow access to the area behind the fanning tray on the rack. In the preferred embodiment, the fanning tray is used in combination with an optical fiber cable management panel including a slidably mounted cable radius limiter. A releasable lock allows selective movement of the cable radius limiter. The cable radius limiter can be used to take up slack. When slack is desired, such as when it is desired to rotate the fanning tray upwardly about the hinges, the releasable lock is released allowing release of the slack. Upon completion of the task requiring slack, such as accessing the area behind the lifted up fanning tray, the cable radius limiter is slidably moved and relocked into position to take up the slack.
One preferred embodiment of the fanning tray includes a hinge lock for locking the fanning tray in rotated up position. The lock of the fanning tray is activated and deactivated by the user. In the preferred embodiment, the lock includes a sliding lock tab.
Another preferred embodiment of the fanning tray includes a removable front cover. A horizontal tray within the fanning tray manages the cables extending toward the side exits. Radius limiters can be provided for the cables extending out the side exits and in a downward direction.